Midnight Visitor
by xYukirei
Summary: Another one-shot of bleach, the title says it pretty much... Very random, just to pass the time. Happy New Year!  Warning : *****LEMON***** OCxAbarai


Rikku walked the path to her room, sensing some eyes digging into her. She turned around, only to catch two guys spying at her. She always caught a lot of attention where she went, even during her missions, but she never had eyes for anyone. Except for _him_.

Rikku had only met the man once, but it was enough to leave a scar in her mind. She could not do anything else without thinking about him.

She was the newly assigned fifth seat of the 13th Squad, so everyone would ask her to do errands in the other squads. A sweet, innocent girl who accepted almost everything we asked her for.

As she walked through the hall, dreaming about her prince charming, someone ran into her. She fell back, her butt hitting the wooden floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" an unfamiliar voice said. Rikku only looked up to have her cheeks fire up. Her eyes extending.

"A-Abarai-fukutaicho!" Rikku said loudly.

"Oh, it's you, Rikku-san." Renji said as he pulled her up. _Like they said… she looks beautiful._ _Dark black hair… blue eyes… slender body… spine chilling voice… exactly the woman every man will long for…_

"Um… Abarai-fukutaicho…?" Her voice pulled Renji back to reality as he noticed he was still holding her hand. He quickly released it.

"I'm sorry." She smiled a bit and bowed.

"I'll excuse myself." She started walking away. A few meters away, she looked back at Renji, who stood there looking at her. She smiled once again and disappeared.

_I finally got to meet him… I'm so happy…!_ Rikku thought as she ran back to her room.

Rikku quickled jumped into her bed and fell asleep quickly until she heard someone knocking on her door. She lazily woke up and walked to her door and opened it to see an unexpected guest…

"Abarai-fukutaicho?" Seeing him just awoke her fully. "What're you doing here…?"

"Shhhh!" he pushed her inside and closed the door behind him. "No one knows I'm here…"

_What? Why did he come here this late at night?_

"I missed you, since this evening." As she got used to the darkness, she started to see his outlines.

"Miss me? What do you mean?" she felt her heart racing from what Renji had said.

"I can't stop thinking about you…" she saw him look away. She smiled a bit, happy that he said something like this to her, even if she thought that it wasn't true. "I want to know more about you…"

_This must be a dream… Yes, it must be a dream…_ She smiled, she could confess everything to him in her dream, he wouldn't know. "I loved you the first time I met you…" she pulled him in a hug, feeling his body getting hot. Without hesitating, Renji started kissing her. Rikku, without thinking, just returned his kiss.

Renji and Rikku melt into each others' arms, they poured everything into their kiss, their lips melting together, their tongues fighting for dominance. Their felt the inside of each other's mouth, their teeth, their tongue, they tasted their saliva.

Rikku's arms locked behind Renji's neck as his left arm locked around her waist, and his right held her shoulder, as if he was trying to hold back from doing something.

_No… I can't hold back anymore…!_ Renji's hand tore off the top part of Rikku's shihakusho, leaving her topless. His sudden act made Rikku gasp, at the same time that her eyes went wide. He started playing with her breasts, toying with her nipples.

"A-Abarai-fukutaicho?"

"Call me Renji…"

"N-no… W-we shouldn't be… doing this…" Rikku said between breaths. Even though she said something like this, it went against her mind as she got more and more into it.

He ignored her and continued to press and play with her breasts and nipples. He kissed her quickly on her lips and went down on her nipples, his hand still working on her breast, his lips licking and pushing on them until they got hard.

"P-please…" Rikku never felt so excited, yet so nervous. Should she be doing stuffs like this?

Renji went back into their kiss, his hand going lower on her slender body. As he reached her opening, under her panties, he felt a chill going down her spine as well as the wet and hotness emanating from it…

"Y-you're so wet… and you're saying we should be doing this…?" he said playfully, rubbing her womanhood.

"I-I'm just…" she didn't know what to say. She felt an urge of having him inside her, but she didn't want to tell him. "We just… shouldn't be…. doing this…" she breathed as he slowly rubbed his finger between her legs.

He pulled away his hand and picked up her and went to the bed and sat down, and sitting her on his legs.

"Are you sure…?" he asked as he tore the remaining part of her shihakusho and replaced his hand between her legs, teasing her. "I know you want it…" he said as she breathed more and more heavily. She just hid her head in his neck and turned her head.

"I-I don't…"

*huff*huff*

As she sat on him, she felt the bulge under his shihakusho getting bigger and bigger, pulling out her desire more and more at the same time.

They once again crashed into a kiss again, though, they did it as if they were beasts, eating each other off. Renji just turning around, letting Rikku rest on the bed, her legs between his. He quickly untied the knot of his shihakusho and pulled it off, revealing his huge manhood.

His hand slowly slid to her opening, teasing her more. She was twice as wet a she was five minutes ago. Renji only smirked into the kiss. He then decided to push one digit in, sending her jolts of pain.

"Ah… ah… R-Renji… N-no… please…" tears came off her eyes.

"I know it hurts… but just bear with it… You'll love it…"

_I shouldn't be doing this… No… If… If onii-sama knew… Even in a dream…_ Renji started to pull his finger back out, and then sliding it in again.

But as he said, the pain quickly left, replaced by an infinite amount of pleasure she could not decipher. He went on slowly, adding a second finger… then a third one… then a fourth one.

"Uh… huh… Ah… R-Renji…" _I can't take it anymore… No… Not after all this torture…_ "P-please… R-renji… S-stop… Teasing me…" He only smiled and pecked a kiss on her forehead before removing his fourth digits from her.

Renji placed himself above her, his penis right on her vagina as Rikku pulled him closer. He started rubbing her clit with her penis as Rikku started to feel a funny feeling in her. Her lust only grew one thousand times bigger.

"P-please… I-I want…" she barely said it as Renji placed his hand under her lower back and her neck. He slowly placed his manhood at her opening, feeling the hot and wet part of her. He slowly pushed in, not wanting to hurt her too much, and feeling her walls contract as he went deeper. Renji felt her nails digging into his skin. Rikku, for the first time, felt a man inside her. She felt his penis throbbing inside her as she held back the back to give more place to pleasure. As he hit the deepest part of her, Rikku looked at him, her eyes longing for more.

He slid out and pushed back in, his skin sliding against Rikku's wall. And then he slid back out again. He repeated the same routine for a few times until Rikku got used to the pain, and then went for much more speed and force. He slid out, and slammed into her walls, sending her back moving with his movements.

"Ah…! Ahhhhh…! R-Renji….!" Rikku felt the love of her life slam in and slide out of her, the numbness in her legs growing more and more.

"Y-You're so wet…" Renji said, pulling out of her and putting her legs on his shoulder and sliding back in his manhood in her.

"I-I… AHHH!" Rikku felt him hit something he'd never hit before, sending her jolts of pleasure and lust through her whole body. Renji merely smirked at her.

"D-Did you… say something…?" he said as he kept slamming her spot.

"Y-Yes… Ahhhh…! P-please… Harder… A-Ahhh!" Rikku held tightly the sheets under her. "F-faster… Ahhhh..!" As he went, Rikku felt the penis inside her growing bigger and bigger, almost ripping her apart. Renji, on his side, was turned on more and more by her moans and her tightness.

"R-Rikku… You're so… tight… and wet…" the comment he made only made the walls around him tighter.

"AHH…. R-Rikku!" _I can't control it anymore…_ "I think… I'm…" Renji started as he went quicker and quicker in her.

"AHHH..! AHH.! AHHHH…!"

"AHHHHHH!" they both moaned in unison as they climaxed. Renji rolled off from Rikku as they both breathed heavily.

Rikku snuggled closely to Renji and they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Rikku woke up, feeling unusually warm. She turned her head to see Renji beside her. Her eyes widened at the sight and remembered about the night.

_No… It wasn't a dream… Oh my god… W-what am I going to do…?_

At the same time, Renji woke up and looked at her sweetly.


End file.
